Electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and the like, may output contents, such as an image, text, or the like, through displays thereof. Electronic devices having various forms of displays have been released. In recent years, flexible displays have been developed.
Flexible displays may be bent or curved. Flexible displays are advantageous in that the flexible displays provide efficiencies in physical space utilization through transformation and are thin, light, and unbreakable. Flexible displays may be applied to a variety of fields, such as wearable smart devices, automotive displays, digital signage, and the like, as well as smartphones.
Flexible displays may be classified into a curved display, a bendable display, a rollable display, and the like according to their flexibility. A curved display may be fixed in a curved shape and thus may not be transformed. A bendable display may be bent just partly. A rollable display may be freely rolled up or bent to thereby provide remarkably increased efficiency in space utilization.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.